


Crisp And Even

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: New York is under a blanket of fresh snow. Dee can’t resist the temptation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Deep’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Just like in the Christmas carol, snow had fallen across New York deep and crisp and even. Not that it was likely to stay that way for long. Already car tires were churning the white blanket into greyish, murky slush while snowplows cleared it from the roads.

Central Park was still largely untouched this early in the morning, and driving past on their way home after a long night at work, Dee couldn’t resist stopping. The snow was sparkling in the early light, and looked way too tempting to ignore.

“I thought we were going back to the apartment?” Ryo queried wearily. “It’s cold out and I’m tired and hungry. All I want is to go home, shower, have something to eat, and get to bed.”

“We will in a minute, but c’mon, how often do ya get to see snow this fresh in the city? Wonder how deep it is. I’m gonna be the first to leave my footprints in it! You comin’ or not?”

“Okay, but just for a few minutes.”

“Sure, I promise.” Shoving open the driver’s side door, Dee practically leaped from the car. Ryo followed more slowly, which turned out to be lucky for him. As Dee sped on ahead into the park, bound and determined to be first, one minute he was right there in front of Ryo, the next he’d vanished.

Ryo stopped dead, puzzled by his partner’s sudden disappearance, his tired brain trying to figure out what just happened. “Dee?”

“Argh!” Floundering, Dee struggled to his feet and dragged himself out of the snowdrift the steps into the park had become. 

Ryo covered his mouth to hide his smile. “Guess it’s a bit deeper than you thought.”

“No kiddin’! I’m freezing! Let’s just forget about all this and head home. I need a hot shower.”

“Good idea,” Ryo smirked. “If you recall, that’s what I wanted to do in the first place.”

Dee glared daggers at his lover, stomped over to the car and slumped into the passenger seat, shivering, leaving Ryo to take over the driving.

“You okay?”

“No. I’m cold, I’m wet, and I really hate snow!”

Laughing, Ryo started the engine, put the heater on full, and turned the car towards home.

It was the same every year; Dee would be full of enthusiasm and excitement at the first snowfall, right up until the moment he went out in it. Ryo doubted he’d ever learn.

The End


End file.
